It's a whole new world
by NeoXtreme22
Summary: 30 years, it was the adventures of Red/Green/Blue and Yellow, 10 years ago, it was the Adventures of Ash and now, 10 years later, 4 young and talented trainers plan on making their mark on history. Meet Neo, Yamori, Kai and Korei as these 4 set out to be the very best like no one ever was


It would be a bright day, the sun shining and many pokemon flying over head, birds and bugs and anything with wings, it was about 9 in the morning and it would be the day that four young and very bright kids would be starting their adventure, all agreeing they would start together while one turned 10, the names of these kids were Neo Nagareboshi, 10 years old, male, blue shoulder length hair, wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a blue vest over it, he wore black fingerless gloves, black and white shoes and had a bag hanging over he's shoulder as he walked outside of he's family home, he had a older brother who was a trainer but hasn't heard from him since 7 years ago when he left, anything could have happened but Neo knew he was fighting strong to be the best.

Next would be a Young girl named Korei Kyokujitsu, 10 years old aswel but she was 3 months older then Neo, she was very pretty, she had purple shoulder length hair and purple eyes, she didn't wear gloves but she did have what seemed like a custom made item, it would be mixed between a Pokedex and a Pokenav. her clothing was pretty simple, black singlet and blue jeans, she wore a pendant of a 8 pointed sun, the points would be silver and the circle was red. she also had a brother but it was more, he was adopted, and unlike Nero's brother, it seemed he was staying in contact with her here and there.

the third one of the 4 trainers would be a 11 year old male with red hair just reaching he's eyes and emerald green eyes, he's name would be Kai Ryoshi, and what he wore was a black under shirt and a dark red jacket with a hood, he seemed like a quiet type after all, he had he's hands buried into he's pockets, getting back to he's outfit, he's matching red jacket would be dark red jeans and black boots, a back pack over he's shoulder, he had a younger brother who was waiting to become a trainer and catch up to Kai but for now, it would be he's time to leave Pallet town and be a great trainer.

and the 4th and final member was a 12 year old male, he had waist long golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, he's name was Yamori Silver and he's family was pretty well known with pokemon, He's grand father actually trained Neo's brother with one of he's Friends named Sync Fusion just below Pallet town out near the sea, he was a master of the assassian type pokemon, he's even been over many regions to collect them. Yamori's mother would be known as a great Pokemon doctor, she did more then stick them on a machine, she did the heavy kind of work to make sure pokemon lived, after all, how many Nurse joys could remove a beedrill stinger or stitch someone up after a Scyther slash, Yamori's father was the head of the police force in Kanto and Johto, keeping peace amongst the civilians and knocking Team rocket down a few pegs or even a local biker gang. Yamori would be wearing a white shirt and a silver vest similar to Neo's but lacked the hood part, he would also wear Blue jeans and black fingerless gloves with what seemed to be a metal plate on the back, and on he's head was a black bandanna with a pokeball on the side of it, sunglasses resting on he's head.

the 4 of them would meet up outside the lab of the brand new professor Oak. they all seemed ready but they needed a few things, like a starter pokemon and soon a man with spiky brown hair would walk out, he wore a purple sweater and denim pants with a lab coat over him, he had replaced professor Samuel Oak who had passed away about 3 years ago, old age got to the man after all, he was like 60 when he gave Red, Blue and Green their pokemon, But Gary would see the 4 young trainers and smiled "Welcome, I've been expecting you four today, please come in."

Korei would walk in first, followed up by Kai, Neo and then Yamori who all looked around, Korei would let out a sound of awe, Nero and Kai were just being quiet, and Yamori was in amazement aswel, 4 pokeballs would greet the 4 trainers on a table, each one had a Image behind it, One had a Charmander, One had a squirtle, One had a Bulbasaur and the other was a Pikachu after all, almost every 10 generations, a pikachu was now a choice with Gary waving he's hand to them "Please help yourselves but no fighting over them, i don't want a war to start."

The 4 trainers were friends and they had agreed to what they wanted, Neo walking up first, he would stand infront of Charmander's pokeball, Yamori was next and he would move to Squirtles pokeball, next would be Kai and he found himself infront of Bulbasaur's and last but not least, Korei had stood beside Kai infront of Pikachu's pokeball, at the same time, all of them grabbed the red and white orbs and turned around, each one of them holding it infront of them like they had practiced for this and with the 4 images behind them, it looked epic, they were truely the new breed of trainers to follow him and Ash that has come from pallet but it seemed like they would be better, more like the original 4 trainers and soon, the 4 would throw their pokemon out.

"Charmander come on out"

"Squirtle Grace us with your beauty"

"Bulbasaur Lets do this"

"Pikachu come on out and take the stage"

the 4 pokemon would appear and like the Images behind them, Charmander was a fire lizard with a flame on it's tail, Squirtle was a blue turtle with a brown shell, bulbasaur was a mini dinosaur thing with a green bulb on it's back and pikachu was a electric mouse with red cheeks and a lightning shaped tail. Neo would crouch down and petted he's pokemon, Yamori let he's jump into he's arms, Kai did what Neo did and just crouched down to pet it, and Korei would already have the electric mouse on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with Gary looking at them "Seems they are the right choices for you four" he smiled and walked over to a bench, holding up 4 pokedex, one would be red, one was blue, one was yellow and the other was purple, it seemed he had them painted to suit the 4 trainers hair colors and passed one to each of them "These are your pokedex, they will scan any pokemon you see or catch and they will also be your identification".

Gary haded them out to the 4 trainers, Neo hooking he's to the side of he's belt where Charmanders pokeball and others were gonna go, Kai would basically do the same thing but had it on one side, pokeballs on the other, Korei would place hers in her back pack, pokeball on her belt, and Yamori would slip he's into the pocket in he's vest, pokeballs on he's belt and when they had that done, gary would have he's hand filled with empty pokeballs "Please take 6 each" he asked which they did, picking up 6 each, they would find their way into their backpacks, keeping one on them when they wanted to catch a pokemon they wanted and each one of them gave a nod and a thank you before turning and leaving the lab, Gary sitting back and watching each one of them leave, he wondered what great things would these four do in this stretched out and great land filled with countless pokemon.

* * *

30 minutes later

the 4 brand new trainers, pokemon back in their balls would be looking at each other like they were standing in a circle, Neo hands in he's pockets of he's pants, Kai hands in he's jacket pockets, Yamori one hand in he's pocket and Korei no hands in her pockets.

"So what are we going to do now?" Korei asked to her 3 male friends.

"What do you mean?" Yamori asked the female.

"What I mean is, are we going to split up or are we going to stick together as a team" Korei Answered with a question.

"Hmmm good question" Says Yamori with abit of a bored look, rubbing he's head.

Korei would give a simple nod and looked at the other two "So what do you guys think?"

"Whatever" Kai mumbled, he really couldn't care less if he was in a team or alone.

"Hmph, how bout a real answer Kai" Korei told her red haired friend.

"Well think about it this way" Nero said to get the attention of the other three rookie trainers.

"Yamori waited two years to begin and Kai waited a year, and even you Korei waited three months" Neo explained to the group, and it seemed it was getting to them.

"Yeah you're right" said the blonde.

"Yeah" Kai gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, we made sure we stuck together, rivals from now on, but friends for life" Korei would finish off with a smile and put her hand out like cheer leaders or sport teams would.

"From the start till the finish right?" Yamori would feel like adding to Korei's little speech as he put he's gloved hand ontop of hers, now both were looking at Neo and Kai who seemed to not wanna do that but they couldn't start until they did it.

"..." Kai didn't say anything but he took one hand out and put it on the blondes hand and looked at them, it seemed he was way to quiet to even add to the speech

Neo knew Kai well and he was happy he wasn't gonna be alone, putting he's hand on last, he would look at them all "Lets go become great trainers together" he finished and Korei pushed their hands up, Yamori helping since he figured Kai wasn't gonna move he's hand until it was free and able to return to it's pocket.

"Lets go" Neo smiled at he's friends, allies and rivals and in a small way, he's family. turning to face route 1, he would start walking with he's 3 friends, the first steps out into this large world and they felt huge to them all.


End file.
